


Fox and Wolf

by Yourdemonboys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha Robb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Theon, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, I’m Crazy, Jealousy Jon Snow, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Omega Theon, Overprotective Robb, Polyandry, Poor Theon, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, They have four children, This time Jon Snow knows something, Top Jon Snow, Top Robb, mpreg Theon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: If the dead female direwolf had not only six pups but also a little dying fox on her body, can the story be changed?Of Course the fox is for Theon Greyjoy, A Omega.假如那头死去的母冰原狼身上除了六只小狼，还有一只奄奄一息的狐狸幼崽，整个故事会发生改变吗？当然，这只狐狸是给席恩—— 一个omega的。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy (one-side), Robb Stark/Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Theon

tip：我保证会是一个大团圆结局。文中席恩的性格与原著略有不同，原因会在文章中说明。  
初登场人物年龄罗柏15，席恩16，琼恩14。

无论在临冬城待了多久，席恩依然无法完全适应这里严酷的环境。太多冰雪，太过寒冷，离大海太远太远，因此他更爱待在神木林里，至少那儿温暖潮湿，还有热气腾腾的温泉以休憩或疗伤。但作为奈德大人的侍从，他必须紧跟领主的步伐，就像现在这样：陪同史塔克一家观看行刑场面。人头滚落到一边，将埋住树根的白雪染得暗红，席恩凝视着逐渐扩散的红色，内心升腾起烦闷与焦躁，他踢了一脚人头，扬起一个惯常的足以掩没所有情绪的轻佻笑容，无视私生子的不满，跟在罗柏身后离开了。

冷风已停，艳阳高照，奈德大人骑着高头骏马走在最前，罗柏与席恩跟在他身后并驾齐驱。年轻的长子继承了父亲壮硕强健的体格与母亲的红发蓝眸，15岁就已经显露出城主具备的一切素质：勇敢、冷静、宽和。英俊的罗柏两年前分化为了Alpha，自此周身散发烈阳的气息，他一日比一日更加强壮，现如今已比大他一岁的席恩还高出一个头。走在罗柏身边，席恩总是心情愉快。他们一路聊天朝临冬城前进，期间打闹不停。作为一个卓越的弓箭手，席恩的观察力极为敏锐，他轻易注意到雪诺直勾勾地盯着他和罗柏的一举一动，不知为何这使他既得意又失落，于是临冬城的养子提议比赛谁先骑马到桥边，罗柏兴奋地应允了，他们的马一路跑走，激起阵阵雪沫与尘土。而在他们身后，雪诺深邃的灰色眼眸仍黯淡地望着两人离去的方向。

罗柏当然比席恩快，他的马停在桥北河畔，人却不见了。待席恩也赶到那里，他听见罗柏的惊呼：“席恩，快来看看我发现了什么！”席恩下马一深一浅地走进厚厚的雪堆，他在一片阳光中看到耀眼的红发，以及长子怀里发抖的一只小狼。

“七层地狱啊，那是什么鬼东西？”他倒抽一口凉气，毛茸茸的幼崽自然吓不倒海怪，但那被半掩在松软雪堆里的比他们胯下良驹还大得多高得多的怪物就另当别论了。

“狼。”罗柏告诉他，领着他来到死去的冰原狼身边，这头巨大的凶猛的动物看来死去多时，蚊蝇嗡嗡地绕着它转，蓬松的灰色毛发黯淡无光，已经结起冰渣，这时从巨狼的腹部传出细微的低叫，比野猫更无力，比乌鸦更嘈杂，罗柏走上前去，抽出长剑拨开巨狼腹部的毛发，他的双瞳霎时充溢惊喜与雀跃。

“神啊，它的孩子们都还活着！”

席恩并不喜欢这样的场面，六只小狼，六个史塔克孩子。他酸溜溜地想，曾几何时在铁群岛他也有身为王子的待遇，那些新奇的好的玩意儿总不会少他一份，而现在呢？他沉默地站在史塔克孩子们之外，连私生子都得到了一只幼崽，尽管是只怪胎。孩子们叽叽喳喳兴奋得如同麻雀，小狼热情地舔舐着主人们的面颊，席恩咬了咬嘴唇打算离开，但他突然间无比清晰地听到了一声尖锐的啾鸣。然后，又一声，又一声。

“罗柏，你听到了吗？”他拽着长子的衣袖，而后者还沉浸在将要养大狼崽的喜悦中，一脸茫然。“我什么都没听见。”

“不，有声音。”席恩皱着眉，重新靠近冰原狼，他忍着尸体散发的臭味查看声源，一只小小的红色的爪子伸了出来，轻轻搭在他的手腕上。

“那是什么？”罗柏颇为震惊，他看着席恩抓住爪子将那活物拖出，蓬松的红棕色尾巴在空中扭动着——一只小狐狸。史塔克们安静下来，他们觉得新奇也觉得好玩，还有点说不清道不明的奇怪，天知道为何母狼抚育了狐狸幼崽。席恩一言不发地观察着在他手中瑟瑟发抖的小东西，棕红色的背，白色的尾尖，他一阵失望：为什么你不是一只狼。“养它吧席恩。”罗柏凑近，他怀中小狼似乎嗅到狐狸的气味，将头伸向狐狸的尾巴，哀哀叫着，好像在乞求有人能收留这只狐狸。“他们是朋友呢！”布兰惊奇且欣喜地大叫，史塔克们围成一圈，连雪诺也站在席恩身后，他捧着的那只白色小狼眨巴眼睛，伸出舌头舔了一口席恩手里的狐狸。

“管好你的怪胎！”席恩像受了冒犯似的怒视着雪诺，后者阴沉地回瞪他，但这小插曲并不影响孩子们发出惊叹，这不免使席恩感到一丝愉悦，他向来喜欢同史塔克的小孩们玩耍，仿佛身上也流淌奔狼之血。“好吧，它归我了。”养子点点头，将小小的一团狐狸塞进护甲下方口袋，希望它能睡个好觉。

傍晚时分他们回到了临冬城，没顾得上吃晚餐便一窝蜂地涌去找鲁温学士，如同知更鸟叽叽喳喳询问如何养大这堆幼崽、城中有多少动物能给幼崽喂奶。席恩听了只觉得头疼，便独自走了，而雪诺和往常一样进了城就溜到没有他人的地方，只是这次他们一同在神木林撞见彼此。

“你来这干嘛？”席恩累了一天没好气地问，他带来一块软布与一些药油，打算擦洗狐狸后涂抹在狐狸的伤疤上，这小狐狸真是惨得很，身上不少咬伤与爪痕，想必在母狼肚皮底下讨奶喝也不是件易事。雪诺面无表情地将狼崽放下，谁知那幼崽立刻小跑到席恩身边围着他打转，红色的神采奕奕的眼睛紧盯着蜷成一团的狐狸。席恩愠怒：“管好你的杂种，我养的动物可不是它的粮食！”白灵低叫着退回主人身后，雪诺意味深长地看着他：“我的狼不叫杂种也不叫怪胎，他叫白灵。”“我管它叫什么，总之你最好把它喂饱点，不准它再靠近我的狐狸！”雪诺耸耸肩：“这可不是我能控制的，弱肉强食是亘古不变的道理，反倒是你该看好你的宠物，因为等小狼们长几个月，它们一口吞掉你都说不定。”

该死的雪诺！席恩气得面颊微微发红，他发现只要和雪诺独处，私生子的口舌立刻变得尖锐而灵活，和他在其他人面前简直是两个样子。如果凯瑟琳夫人在场，一定会毫不留情地训斥雪诺，他气鼓鼓地坐了下来，让软布浸透泉水，再一门心思擦拭小狐狸打结的毛发。狐狸温顺地放松身体，时不时蹭蹭主人的手指，席恩心乱如麻地想到还没给狐狸起名字。

“该叫你什么好呢，”他自言自语道，此刻的神木林郁郁葱葱，无数漂亮的鸟儿相互追逐着在林间穿梭，投下斑驳倒影，“就叫你春天吧。”狐狸欢快地啾啾叫，声音悦耳动听。雪诺和白灵一同静静地注视他们，席恩察觉到了，他突然有些不适，不知从何时起，他和雪诺独处总会有些紧张，但自己也不清楚原因，只能以更加刻薄的言语攻击对方。但雪诺总是这样静静地注视他，偶尔他发现后回视过去，私生子灰色的眼睛从没有起过波澜，只是永远那么沉静，像一粒石子落入深潭，再无声息。思及此，席恩加快了手上的动作，他把狐狸抱起来，飞快地离开了，而在他身后，雪诺垂下眼睛抚摸心情低落的白灵。“我知道你喜欢它，你喜欢春天对吗？”他低低地问，又像是说给自己听。

席恩回到自己的房间，鲁温学士已经派人送来一份手写的饲养指南和一些生肉。他试着将生肉放在手上引诱春天来吃，但春天只是蹲坐在地上，他只得将肉块抛给春天，看它跃到空中衔住再优雅地咀嚼。当晚他躺在床上，枕头边趴着春天，新鲜劲过去后，席恩又有些郁闷。“你为什么不是狼呢？一只狐狸怎么会在狼群里活下来？”他喃喃自语，不安像条蛇卷住他的心脏，他想起巨大的冰原狼因鹿角而死，胃部仿佛结了冰。他不是史塔克，永远不是，他属于铁群岛，属于汹涌的大海而不是厚重的冰雪。一个人时他总会想这些问题，在罗柏身边则好得多。

罗柏，席恩叹了口气。他不否认自己喜爱罗柏，也喜爱临冬城的人们，但奈德大人的钢铁巨剑时时刻刻悬在他颈上，每一只飞来的渡鸦都会令他胆战心惊，每一次阅读信件时领主大人皱起的眉头都会使他如履薄冰，残忍的是奈德大人给他了侍从的差事，这意味着他必须面对奈德大人的信，淹神在上，席恩甚至暗暗祈祷父亲不再作乱，虽然葛雷乔伊的身份使他得以在临冬城得到上好的待遇。

他正胡思乱想着，门被敲响了，他只好下床开门，春天敏捷地跃到主人肩上，松软的尾巴成了披肩，席恩被它逗乐了，微笑着打开门，一般这时候只会有一人来访，噢，今后可能再添只狼。来者正是罗柏，他的狼先他一步溜进席恩的房间。

“说吧，你来找我做什么？”席恩坐在床上，春天依然盘于肩头，罗柏惊奇地看着这一幕，小狼则兴奋地想跳上席恩的床。他警惕地瞅了狼崽一眼，“你喂饱他了吧？”罗柏哈哈大笑，“这些幼崽乖得很，它们听得懂人说话，我想，他只是对你的狐狸很感兴趣。”

“我给他起名春天。”席恩笑着说。

“我给他起名灰风。”罗柏抚摸着狼崽的皮毛，不可否认这是个威风凛凛的名字，很配这狼的毛发，“琼恩的叫白灵，布兰的叫夏天，瑞肯的叫毛毛狗，艾莉亚的叫那梅莉亚，珊莎的叫淑女。”灰风兴奋地叫了一声，爪子搭上席恩的膝盖。“他想和春天玩。”罗柏看着席恩。“好吧。”席恩有些不情愿地把春天抱下来放在地上，希望灰风别张开他的“血盆大口”，想玩是一回事，怎么玩又是一回事，可能这些狼崽根本不知道他们的打打闹闹会对狐狸造成怎样的伤害。但灰风没有这么做，他只是呼哧呼哧地用湿润的鼻子去蹭春天，而春天也并不害怕，微微扬起脖子。最后灰风把自己围成一个圈圈住了狐狸，尾巴盖住了小狐狸半个身体。

席恩心想，这可真是难以置信。罗柏坐在他身边，大腿紧紧靠着他，就算隔着衣物，席恩也能感受到这家伙有多强壮。罗柏富有力量而行动快速，擅使刀剑，骑术也出类拔萃。再过两年，整个临冬城都没有人是他单打独斗的对手。席恩刻意忽略了罗柏是个Alpha的事实，因为这让他感到紧张和一丝嫉妒。Alpha，他想，谁都知道Alpha是最强大最优秀的，他隔着门都能闻到罗柏身上自信又热情的烈阳味道。而席恩至今没有分化的迹象。绝大部分人都只是Beta，Alpha少，Omega更少，少得几乎珍贵，而只有Alpha和Omega结合生下的后代才更为优秀。席恩真希望自己能分化成一个Alpha。

“据说下个月我们可以去君临玩几天。”罗柏终于想起自己是为何而来，“弥赛菈公主的第七个命名日，国王打算开比武大会还邀请了不少领主。哦，可惜我并不是史塔克家的人，席恩想。“你会去吗？父亲说了你可以去。”罗柏蔚蓝的眼睛凝视着他，席恩很难对这双眼睛说不。

-tbc-


	2. Robb

自从两年前分化成Alpha后，罗柏就时常梦到狼，有时是形单影只的孤狼，有时则成群结队，它们巨大凶猛、井然有序，常在夜晚对着月亮嚎叫，声音一日日愈发悲怆，伴随呼啸的雪风穿透整座森林。他有时梦到头狼被斧头斩首，有时却梦到幼狼无忧无虑嬉戏，罗柏和多愁善感沾不上边，但奔狼之血的直觉催促他尽快成长。他的身体听从了血脉，变得高大强壮，某一日起他忽然发现席恩要比自己矮了一个头，而这时他才十五岁。

罗柏喜欢和席恩待在一起，他总觉得自己对这个八岁便来到临冬城的质子有某种责任，这种责任感随着时间的推移慢慢演变成他自己都没有察觉到的保护欲与占有欲。他喜欢紧紧贴着席恩，喜欢搂着席恩，喜欢看纤细俊俏的质子在阳光下拉弓，那头黑发及肩，稍稍有些弯曲，常年散发玫瑰的芳香气息。甚至席恩整个人都有股香味——好像只有他发现了，可能还有琼恩。他不知道这意味着什么，只是本能地不希望席恩离开他的视线。

就像现在。

“比武大会？”罗柏感到惊讶，他从没听说国王特别疼爱这位公主，最近维斯特洛也没有大事发生。他父亲的反应与他无二，但臣属的职责便是服从而非质疑，因此临冬城城主收起渡鸦，将此事通知了所有的孩子，包括雪诺。凯瑟琳对此非常不满，高贵的公爵夫人厌恶私生子，即使雪诺已经将自己隐藏在黑暗之中。

“雪诺也去？”母亲质问，她嗓音尖锐,细长的眉毛因恼火而上挑，显得有些咄咄逼人。带私生子前往君临是何等的笑话，到时恐怕不少人暗地嘲讽。奈德点头，他收到养父，即现任国王之手奔流城公爵艾林的来信，告诉他务必带上琼恩，但这缘由且无法解释给孩子与妻子听，好在凯瑟琳聪慧，奈德的眼神告诉她此事已定，她便不再纠缠，转而与丈夫商议接下来的事由。“一切从简。”奈德向来不喜铺张，他只打算挑选一队精干的侍卫与几名侍女。除了罗柏与琼恩，其他孩子都兴奋不已，“父亲大人，我们可以带小狼去吗？”奈德颔首，孩子们欢呼雀跃地离开了，只留下罗柏与凯瑟琳。

身为长子，罗柏很清楚何时该说什么话，他总算等到弟弟妹妹一窝蜂离开，立刻上前一步，“父亲，我想带席恩一起去。”罗柏的话让凯瑟琳有些不悦，她不认为临冬城的继承人与反叛者的儿子交往过密是什么好事，但即便是主母也不该插手长子的选择。奈德略微思考后同意了，领主的侍从有责任随同，不过罗柏心中所想可和他南辕北辙。长子得到允许后告退离开，他急切地想把消息传达给席恩。灰风跟在他身后一路小跑，直到席恩的房门。罗柏看得出灰风很是激动，他喜欢那小狐狸，这是好事，罗柏想。

门开了，席恩的面孔在昏暗的烛光下显得柔和了些，更加俏丽。一时间罗柏忘了自己想说的话，他突然渴望身体的触碰，于是坐下来，若无其事地故意紧紧贴着席恩的腿和手臂。席恩纤细修长，赏心悦目，他甚至可以就这么坐着好久，不过那样气氛就会变得奇怪又尴尬。好在灰风为他争取到了一些时间，一只狼和狐狸做朋友，这在哪个大陆都是新鲜事。而后他才讲起下个月将去君临的事情，席恩很快便答应了，海怪狭长的黑色眼眸转动着：“比武大会？那七岁的弥赛菈公主不会是爱与美的皇后吧？”

“怎么可能，无论公主有多美丽，她也才刚满七岁。听说爱与美的皇后由国王选定，很可能是提利尔家族的玛格丽。”罗柏抚摸灰风的脑袋，小狼亲昵地舔咬他的手指。“玛格丽，据说她是位高贵绝色的Omega，谁有幸得到她都不枉此生。”席恩眯起眼睛说道，言辞中透露向往之意。罗柏心中有些不悦，但他很明白几乎每个男人都想得到这样迷人的女性，更别提还是位Omega，席恩会这么想也理所当然。“你会参加吗，罗柏。”养子突然问。

罗柏一顿，“可我还不是骑士。”他说。“上一回的比武大会，国王宣称每位领主的继承人无论几岁、是否为骑士，都有资格参与比武大会。”“是，但那是十年前的事了。”罗柏吞咽着口水，他不由自主地想象起自己穿戴铠甲参与长枪决斗的样子，渴望与激动在心中澎湃。“所以如果你有资格，你会去参加吗？”席恩问。

罗柏笑道：“我想我会的。”灰风闻言昂起头，两只深色的兽瞳星星一般闪烁。

“为了爱与美的皇后？”席恩又问。

“当然不是！”罗柏反驳，事实上他根本没有兴趣，“我只想为史塔克家族争得荣耀。”席恩的笑容淡下来了一些，他瞥了眼窗外，“很晚了，罗柏，你该去睡了。”他站起来打开门，罗柏只能抱起灰风离开，他几乎整日与席恩腻在一起，却经常不知道父亲的养子在想什么，而那惯常的轻佻笑容下又深深掩埋哪些东西。

这天晚上罗柏又梦到了狼，他睡得很熟，狼在梦中奔跑，却跑进一片茫茫的白雾，路上铺满血肉模糊的尸体，鲜血汇集成河流一道流向大海。罗柏大喊家人们的名字，却没有回应。他看见一群人正在城堡参加婚礼，须臾间却血流满地，鲜花与佳肴美酒凌乱地摔在脚下，灯油浇满人们的尸体，整座城堡充满了浓郁的血腥味与恶臭，罗柏颤抖着走近了，他看到有个眼神如鹰的男人割了一少年的头，那头颅的双眼没有合上，蔚蓝的眼睛布满血丝，刻下深深的震惊与痛苦，那分明是他的脸。

接下来的日子琐碎充实，罗柏很快将梦境抛之脑后，对于比武大会他始终有份憧憬，为此更为努力地练习，在马背上、烈阳下挥舞沉重的长枪，老罗德利克爵士啧啧称奇，向奈德赞叹长子的英武恐能与年少的弑君者一比，临冬城的公爵对此嗤之以鼻：“别将兰尼斯特的那小子与我的长子相提并论！”其他的孩子们也作出了对前往君临的反应：珊莎更加热衷于女红与礼仪及历史课，她做梦都想嫁给乔佛里王子；琼恩不紧不慢地辅导布兰；瑞肯太小了，父亲大人不让他去君临，这孩子大哭大闹好几天才渐渐平息；艾莉亚偷学练剑，所有人睁一只眼闭一只眼，但小妹某天竟为琼恩作了件丑丑的披风；席恩依然流畅地射中靶心，时常与侍卫长和骑士们出城厮混。

日子一天一天过去，小狼们长得很快，他的灰风个头最大，已经大得和父亲大人的猎犬差不多高，但肌肉更结实，牙齿与爪子百倍锋利。小狼们从不伤人，也不扑食家畜，他们会聚在一起外出打猎，每日按时回家接受主人的喂食，再到主人柔软的床铺上沉沉睡去。其中灰风吃的最多，毛发厚实蓬松，灰黑相间，看上去强健又帅气。席恩开玩笑说他简直是罗柏的化身，罗柏欣然接受了这一说法，冰原狼本就是史塔克家族的标志，被称作狼是史塔克的荣光。紧随灰风之后的是白灵，他的个头也长得很快，动作悄无声息，像极了琼恩。灰风时常找春天去玩，每回嘴里都叼着点吃的，他会把猎物身上最嫩的肉咬下来放在春天面前，白灵总是在一旁看。与狼相比，狐狸实在太小了，春天小得就像狼崽们的玩具，幸好灰风和白灵看起来都很爱他。罗柏在观察中渐渐发现春天并不是赤狐，因为那层红色的毛逐渐被银灰色替代，春天变得更漂亮更大，也有时与狼崽们一同出去：一般是跟着灰风和白灵。春天与白灵的关系也很好，罗柏曾看到白狼身上趴着一只睡着的小狐狸。留在家里时，春天会趴在席恩肩上，温暖的尾巴像条围脖，他很爱干净，爱美如席恩也夸奖过春天身上没有一点泥土和跳蚤。当然了，罗柏想，他一天到晚都在梳理和舔舐自己的毛，而且灰风和白灵有时候还会帮他舔。说真的，两只狼给狐狸舔毛的场景太诡异了。艾莉亚说她鸡皮疙瘩起了一地，而席恩装作毫不知情。春天让席恩的嘴没以前那么毒辣和刻薄，这点让罗柏很是欣慰。

在一片安逸中，前往君临的日子到了。他们所有人都骑马前行，包括女人和孩子。琼恩走在最后，这让罗柏不忍，他好几次掉头去与琼恩聊天，并在异母弟弟眼中看到了真诚和感动。狼崽们成群结队地游荡，但始终只在队伍周围活动，他们很守规矩，一路上从没有侵扰农民，只在傍晚到山林捕猎，有时还带回野味给厨子。有一回白灵咬着头小野猪步履蹒跚地回来，后腿被野猪的牙刺伤了，琼恩把白灵放在马车上，每日给他涂药，春天陪伴在白灵左右，通常是卧在白灵身上睡觉，第三天白灵就彻底恢复了，春天回到他的主人身边，白灵看上去还有些不舍。罗柏觉得惊奇又有趣，总是去看席恩有何反应，但席恩除了嘴角扬起略带讥讽的微笑，便没有其他。罗柏为席恩与琼恩糟糕的关系感到遗憾，但偶尔的偶尔，他内心深处会有微小到难以察觉的庆幸，就好像琼恩是一个竞争者，而不是他血浓于水的兄弟。

意外总是会在不经意间发生，即将抵达君临的某天黄昏，灰风没有回来，其他狼狂奔而至，咬着主人的衣服呜呜哀叫，罗柏的心跳起来，他立刻知道出事了，便恳求父亲准许他与侍卫前去查看。他和席恩带着几个侍卫随狼崽奔向目的地，在那儿看到了剥皮人鲜红可怖的旗帜，席恩几乎立刻退缩了，他的脸变得无比惨白，呼吸急促，罗柏握紧席恩的手：“别怕。”他宽厚温暖的手掌紧紧捉住质子冰冷的指尖，席恩看着罗柏的红发平静下来，不知为何他仿佛觉得勇气顺着罗柏掌心的温度一同传递给了他。临冬城的继承人大步走向波顿，看到受伤倒在地上喘气的灰风。

这只强壮威风的小狼后腿与背部有好几道深可见骨的砍伤，鲜血刺痛了罗柏的眼睛，但父亲与学士常年的教导让他压住火气，有礼地让侍卫传话，卢斯立马前来迎接。恐怖堡伯爵个头不算高，身型精瘦，一双灰白的眼睛锐利残忍，秃鹫一般打量他未来的领主。罗柏不喜欢卢斯.波顿的眼睛，也不喜欢他的气味，因为两股属于Alpha的侵略性信息素正在碰撞。卢斯的眼珠如蛇般爬过罗柏的脸，停留在席恩身上，显然他还记得六年前是自己亲手抓到海怪家的小儿子，并对他施加惩罚。席恩往罗柏身后躲了躲，脚背隐隐做痛，多年前被剥下的皮早已重新长出，但这疼痛与恐惧却始终盘桓在他心头，成为一道阴影。

”原谅我并不知道是您的狼。”卢斯歉意地鞠躬，但笑容只停留在脸皮上，“抓住它仅因为它先攻击了我的属下。”

“灰风绝不会无故攻击人类。”罗柏强忍怒火，厉声喝道。领袖的威严自然而然从十五岁少年身上散发出来，他皱着眉，嘴唇向下弯成一个紧绷的弧度。罗柏当然知道史塔克家族与波顿家族几百年的征战历史，他要这秃鹫明白如今谁才是主人，谁才是奴仆。“他是我亲自调教的冰原狼，卢斯·波顿，你太久没有来过临冬城，是否彻底忘了如何履行臣属的职责？”

波顿半跪在地上，抬起头看他，罗柏毫不胆怯地回视过去，低沉的声音在两军间回荡：“第一便是绝对的服从。”

波顿终于低下头，“您管教有方不假，但谁知道畜生何时发疯？”他示意属下露出血迹斑斑的咬痕，“既然是您的宠物，臣现在便奉上给您。”卢斯耳语几句，一个侍卫将狼拖起来交给罗柏，罗柏立刻紧紧抱住受伤的灰风，他抚摸着小狼的毛，“我们回去。”

卢斯冰冷的声音再次响起：“有些畜生是无法养熟的，无论主人对他多好，最终都会咬得主人满手鲜血。”他的话让席恩战栗且恐惧。罗柏一言不发地离开此地，他能感觉到卢斯鹰般的目光仍遥遥审视着他，犹在评判些虚无缥缈的东西。

“灰风的确咬伤了波顿的杂兵。”席恩说。“但灰风绝不会主动伤人，这其中一定有缘由。”罗柏厉声道，可他已失去了与卢斯对峙的机会，回去还要面对父亲的询问。

“要么就说灰风捕猎时受伤了？”席恩提议，然而他们都清楚小狼腿上的伤口只能是刀剑所为。狼群围绕在罗柏身边，对他们受伤的兄弟发出低沉的哀鸣，而远处白灵衔着一块被撕开的碎布跑了过来，在罗柏面前转圈。他拿起白灵嘴里的布，“这是女人的裙子，上面怎么还有血迹？”白灵压低身子示意他们跟上，于是几人连同狼群走过山路来到一处路边茶店，从屋里传出女子的哭泣与男人们的安慰。

“请问……”罗柏推开门，发现屋内一片狼籍，女子的衣服被撕开了几个大的口子，正埋在她父亲与弟弟怀里痛哭。店主认出罗柏衣服上的家徽，连忙跪在地上行礼，一番交谈后他得知女子险些遭到波顿属下侍卫的强暴，危难之时一只强壮的狼却从背后扑倒了作恶的家兵。罗柏让这家人看看那狼是否是灰风，女子惊讶地点头，主动提出跟随罗柏前往，向领主大人解释灰风绝非伤人的恶兽。席恩若有所思，黑亮的瞳仁闪动着：“灰风确实像你，罗柏。”他再次说。

“是的，他是个好小子…”罗柏抚摸冰原狼的脊背，大量失血使灰风陷入昏迷，“无论陷入何等困境，狼才是最后的赢家。”

-tbc-  
*有引用冰与火之歌书籍原文。


	3. Jon

琼恩知道自己向来得不到什么好东西。死去的母冰原狼怀里只有五只小狼，他原本以为没一个雪诺的份，但那白毛红瞳的幼崽却从雪堆里爬了出来。“两个都是异类，雪诺，这可真配你。”席恩倨傲又嘲讽地扬起微笑，琼恩握了握拳头，可你在这里也是个异类，他不由想到。与席恩吵架聊胜于无，所以琼恩抱起小狼与养子擦肩而过。“白子。”席恩开口，他的话里有种兴味十足的讥讽，“只怕这只会死得更快。”

这句话并没有惹怒琼恩，又或者说席恩曾做过说过的一切都不曾真正惹怒琼恩，私生子回给他父亲的养子一个意味深长的冷绝凝视：“我可不这么认为,葛雷乔伊。因为这是我的狼。”他知道这句话定能让骄傲的海怪绷紧神经。果然海怪不再开口了，他将视线转移到别处，退回罗柏身边。接下来发生的一切让人始料未及，席恩也得到了一只幼崽——不是狼，一只狐狸。这令海怪有点兴奋又很苦恼。太容易看出来了，席恩想，他在问自己为什么那狐狸不是狼还生存在狼窝，正如我也在问自己为什么我会得到一个白子。答案是显而易见的，你非史塔克，而我只是史塔克中被排斥的异类。

他抱着白子回到临冬城，一路上小狼的双目红如死囚鲜血，安静地蜷缩在琼恩怀里，私生子想到方才小狼舔了一口那狐狸，惹得席恩怒视他，知道海怪八成以为白子把小狐狸当成了食物。但琼恩内心深处知道并不是这样。这感觉很微妙，好像他天生该拥有这么一只狼崽，这狼崽是他的一部分，琼恩长茧的手覆在小狼温暖的毛发上，感到活跃的脉动。你只是…想和那只小狐狸做朋友，你喜爱那只狐狸。他垂下眼睛。

为了避开凯瑟琳夫人，琼恩常躲在自己的房间或没什么人的地方。近来他总感到某种力量正逐渐充盈身体，使他一日日五感更加敏锐、身体愈发强壮。我会成为一个Alpha。某天晚上琼恩自然而然地接受这个事实。他看着泉水中的自己，意识到自己慢慢具备了一个Alpha的一切特征。他的力量与敏捷度以超人的速度增长，面颊不再圆润，取而代之的是凌厉刚毅的线条。他感到关节变得粗躁，更厚也更大，肌肉在全身成型，毛发旺盛。一切和罗柏的转变期一样，只是罗柏比他明显得多。他的嗅觉愈发敏锐，两年前他只能闻到席恩身上淡淡的香气，淡得就像是海怪喜爱的加了昂贵精油的香皂，但琼恩发现那香味其实并不来自海怪精心保养的黑色长发，而是来自皮肤底下、奔腾的血液中。这个发现让琼恩迷惑且心惊，他同时观察了其他人，所有人都没有，只有席恩，席恩身上淡淡的的香气愈来愈浓，直到现在只要他从琼恩跟前走过，那股玫瑰的味道就会长久地萦绕在私生子鼻尖。

难道没有其他人发现？琼恩不动声色地试探了其他人，但没有一个人能发觉，除了罗柏。罗柏看样子也不清楚这味道究竟代表什么，但他和席恩腻在一块儿的时间越来越长了，总是凝视席恩、触碰席恩，这几乎是出于本能的，极为自然、缓慢滋生。一天傍晚，琼恩在学士的书里找到了答案。

他知道席恩有朝一日将会变成一个稀有的Omega，但他也清楚这绝不是海怪所期望的。到时会有络绎不绝的贵族拿着重礼来找父亲大人，只为央求领主将这个出身高贵的Omega嫁给自己或自己的孩子。当然，也有可能父亲大人直接让罗柏与席恩成婚，瞧他们现在那样子，八成会是这个结局。琼恩躺在床上想象这一切，他的心一点点冷了下去、沉了下去，灰色的瞳仁倒映惨白的月亮。他钦佩、爱戴甚至感激罗柏，发自真心，但也无法自抑地嫉妒着他的长兄。罗柏总能得到最好的东西，他本身也是最好的。琼恩自嘲一笑，没有人不喜欢罗柏，他英俊高大、宽和正直，既有史塔克家真正的奔狼之血，骄傲而英勇、血性而刚毅，又兼具徒利家族流传的责任感与聪敏。他是父亲大人精心培养的继承人，是未来的头狼。每个接待贵客的盛宴，琼恩都在马厩里沉闷地练习劈砍，而罗柏在厅内畅饮欢谈。每门学士细心指导的课程，琼恩只能得到最简单普通的书卷，而罗柏十五岁已精通兵法。每当有人送来了什么好东西，琼恩总是没有或只拿到残羹剩饭，而罗柏永远是第一个挑选。

而席恩……席恩未来也会属于罗柏，成为他的独立助手或者妻子。

每个人都喜欢他。琼恩默默地又念了一遍。是啊，席恩简直爱死他了。想到这儿，私生子心中就像被纺锤扎了一个小口，流出酸涩的液体。席恩和他的关系向来不好，海怪总爱时不时嘲讽他两句，他有时会回嘴，然后颇有兴趣地看海怪被气得够呛，有时则完全忽视。席恩长了一张俊美的脸，黑发黑瞳，五官精致、身材纤细修长，这家伙总爱轻佻地笑，看起来几乎是放荡的。某次席恩强行把他拉去妓院，他差点说出一句真心话：葛雷乔伊，你和萝丝站在一起时猜猜更像妓女的是谁。好在他及时憋住了,否则一场恶斗在所难免，诚然席恩近身格斗不如他，但更敏捷灵巧。琼恩有时不明白席恩为什么总对他刻薄，可时间长了竟然也习惯了，且与葛雷乔伊斗嘴时总是私生子胜利。琼恩后知后觉地意识到，他和白灵一样，想和狐狸做朋友，他真诚又真挚地喜爱狼群里的狐狸。

那事情发生在四年前的一个深夜，黑鱼前来作客，晚宴热络喧闹，照例是没有雪诺的位置的，于是琼恩在外头闷闷不乐地闲逛许久，最后在空无一人的神木林冷泉处发现喝了不知道多少酒的葛雷乔伊。那时他们的关系已经不算好，但琼恩犹豫之下还是打算把这个醉鬼拖回城堡。万一他不小心溺死了呢，愧疚感会让我一辈子活在阴影中，琼恩这么说服自己。

“葛雷乔伊，你不去参加宴会，跑到这做什么？”他从背后靠近软成一滩的海怪，试图把他从草地上拉起来。

席恩勉强睁开双眼，他醉得不清，却依然在笑：“是啊，宴会，雪诺，你告诉我，他们是不是很欢快，是否围着佳肴与舞女大快朵颐？”海怪的身体是柔软滚烫的，但他的双手牢牢握住私生子的胳膊，冰冷僵硬得如同坚冰，琼恩惊疑地点头。葛雷乔希闻言哈哈大笑，他甩开私生子，挣扎着要跳进冷泉，琼恩立马死死拽住他，神啊，即便是铁种也不能在醉得一塌糊涂的时候跳进泉水，那下场和淹死甚至没有不同，可葛雷乔伊毕竟比他年长，力量与体型都压过他，琼恩渐渐有些支撑不住，最终他索性懒腰将海怪抱起，涨红了脸将这找死的混蛋搬回草地。

不知道这海怪是不是醉疯了，他在琼恩怀里拼命挣扎，手脚踢打到了私生子身上好几处，但琼恩就是不肯松手。接着，在混乱中，葛雷乔伊突兀地堵上琼恩的嘴唇。私生子全身僵硬地停下所有动作，任由葛雷乔伊湿润柔软的嘴唇像吸吮果实的汁水似的吸吮他的唇瓣。平日里海怪嘴里总吐出刻薄的句子，但现在它们那样柔软和甜美……两人贴得极近，葛雷乔伊柔软滚烫的身体紧紧贴住他的，像条滑溜溜的蛇般蹭动。琼恩不由自主地搂住对方的腰。后者像是察觉到了什么，皱着眉头离开琼恩的嘴唇，“张嘴，雪诺。”私生子从没有尝过这种滋味，自他记事起从没有人这样亲昵地对他。琼恩浑身战栗着听从了海怪，头颅凑过去追男孩的唇，葛雷乔伊咯咯笑起来，他的舌头滑进雪诺的嘴里，情色地挑动与舔舐，私生子学得很快，他反客为主地侵入了海怪的口腔，虽然动作还稍显笨拙。他们又咬又舔地吻了许久，最后两人一起摔在松软的草堆里。

雪诺的心脏隆隆跳动，虽然他知道这只是因为海怪喝醉了，但…… “这不是海。”葛雷乔伊忽然说，他的声音不像往常那样轻飘飘的，而是夹杂了沉重的叹息，琼恩目不转睛地看着他。“我是铁种，淹神是我的神明，但这里离海太远了，淹神听不到我的祈求。”

“你在祈求什么？”琼恩问。

“我的母亲今天死了，我祈求淹神将她带回来。”海怪轻轻地说，在月色之下，琼恩看到葛雷乔伊脸上的微笑淡去，他垂着头，从无声流泪变为号啕大哭。从那一刻起，琼恩开始闻到席恩身上的香味。

当晚琼恩千难万难地把席恩背回城堡，然后躺在自己的床上辗转反侧，根据葛雷乔伊以往的举动，他第二天应该会忘个一干二净，但如果他还记得……琼恩下意识触碰自己的嘴唇，这只是一个意外，他告诉自己。但内心深处，他知道他渴望下一次。

第二天什么都没有发生，席恩忘记了那个夜晚和那个吻，但雪诺记得，且那场缠绵的吻屡屡出现在私生子梦中。伴随着隐秘滋长的情感，临冬城又迎来两个新年。琼恩曾下定决心追随班扬的脚步，将生命献给守夜人，但现在他越来越不确定了。如此这般，日子一天天过去，在前往君临的路上，他像往常那样排在所有兄弟姐妹后面，父亲大人前几日已经私下告诉他只能以侍从的身份出席君临各大宴会与仪式，尽管这是情理之中的，但琼恩还是觉得被狠狠打了一巴掌，面颊因羞愧与耻辱火辣辣作痛。

这没什么，他试着说服自己，这就是私生子的命运，至少领主大人已经大发慈悲地带你去君临开开眼界，是不是，雪诺？哦，在君临时你叫琼恩·罗德利克，是临冬城老教官的侄子。他紧握着拳头，指甲深深嵌掌心，独自一人坐在昏暗的马厩里，身旁只有安静的白灵陪伴。不消一会儿，一个小小的身影从背后抱住他的脖子，是艾莉亚。

他最喜爱的小妹妹正呼哧呼哧环着他的脖颈，温暖的触碰让琼恩心情好多了，他转身将艾莉亚放下来，“小妹，你来这里做什么？”

艾莉亚才八岁，有一张遗传她父亲的长脸和黑棕发瞳，她的个性也遗传自史塔克家更多，活脱脱一只小狼。“喏，给你这个，”艾莉亚的脸蛋红扑扑的，双眸兴奋又忐忑，“茉丹修女说我一辈子都织不成一件漂亮的披肩，我已经尽力了。”她摊开手，几个手指上都有针刺的痕迹与薄茧。琼恩接过小妹的礼物，一条毛茸茸的银灰披肩，艾莉亚确实不擅长女红，看着乱七八糟的针脚，他心中涌过暖流，轻轻揉揉小妹的头发，“谢谢你，小妹，我会一路披到君临的。”艾莉亚那双和他颜色一样的眸子睁大了，她欢快地叫起来，“就知道你会喜欢！其他人都有的东西凭什么你就没有，你现在也和他们一样了。”琼恩微笑着，他发誓这是一个月来他遇到的最好的事情。

琼恩是个信守承诺的人，他果真一路上都披着艾莉亚为他亲手做的披肩，珊莎对此颇有微词，她向来不正眼看私生子，也对妹妹极为糟糕的女红不满，但艾莉亚才不会管她，她骑着小马快乐极了，休息时就带着娜梅莉亚和米凯到处溜达，有时琼恩也和她一起，最后带着一身泥巴回来。席恩也看到了雪诺身上的披肩，他惊讶地转转眼珠，琼恩正准备直面他的嘲讽，但葛雷乔伊只是轻轻哼了声便转身离开了。琼恩略微感到吃惊，话说回来，最近海怪的嘴巴确实没以前那么不饶人，这让他有些不习惯甚至怀念从前，因为葛雷乔伊嘴巴虽毒但却总被他噎回去，那时候海怪脸上的表情真是精彩纷呈。

史塔克一家走了两周就抵达君临，路上他们碰到的其余家族几乎都比他们人多，还大都坐在马车里，因此拖累了行进速度。只有史塔克们人人骑马，就连布兰也骑着枣红色的漂亮小马。他们的马车只有五辆，从不载伤员外的活物，也不像其他大家族载满满一车家养牲畜以供沿途享用。父亲大人早已计划好路线，他们只走有村落的大路，三餐都从民户那买食物或牲口，几只狼崽也时常带回野味，因此一路倒也食材丰盛。偶尔遇到商户，史塔克从不吝于用银币交换住宿与佳肴，不过通常人们看到威风凛凛的冰原狼徽章便感激涕零地跪下，无论如何也不收取银币，奈德大人的美名在整个北境响彻，所有人以他为豪。

但到了君临，情况便不是这样了。

-tbc-

*有引用冰与火之歌书籍原文


	4. Chapter 4

北境的史塔克家族是唯一一支有幸得到国王与王后亲自迎接的家族，劳勃国王与王后瑟曦并肩站在玄关，几名雪白披风的御林铁卫随侍左右。国王与皇后衣着华丽繁杂，宝冠雄鹿与怒吼雄狮交错，汇成一条金灿灿的河流。奈德看着国王，几乎不认识这个一起长大的兄弟，他们已九年没有再见了。诚然劳勃年轻时有万夫不当之勇，但现在层层叠叠的肥肉已取代浑身虬结的肌肉，好在他的性子并无甚改变，普一见到老友，便丢开国王的架子大步走来，巨人般宽大厚重的手掌拍打着奈德的肩膀，劳勃声如洪钟，蓬松的胡子因喜悦颤动：“好哇，上次见到你这老家伙还是九年前，奈德，你老了！”

奈德放松下来，他微笑着回答：“你也是。”语毕瞄了瞄国王的大肚子，两人同时朗声大笑，“给我介绍介绍你家狼崽们！”国王的视线从奈德身上移走，他颇有兴趣地打量着不同的面孔。这群小家伙们里最为高大健壮的便是奈德的长子罗柏，他的相貌令劳勃想起当年的布兰登，剩余的孩子则让他兴趣缺缺，不过艾莉亚的面容竟有几分莱安娜的神韵，尽管远不如莱安娜美丽。他瞧这小狼女手上全是泥巴，便知她绝非珊莎似的淑女。“真是好小子。”国王故意这样说。“我是女孩！”艾莉亚大叫，劳勃哈哈大笑。

他们一路叙旧一路来到皇宫，珊莎呆呆地仰头看了一会儿。她住在史塔克历史悠久的古堡里，它建于天然温泉之上，肃穆庄严，城墙牢固得据说可以抵挡巨人的攻击，室内因有地暖而温暖如春，处处可见精心雕刻的冰原狼与其它野兽的花纹，大理石光亮得能照出烛光。她一直觉得自家城堡非常美丽，更不要提那享誉全国的冰霜玫瑰。可来到皇宫才发现金子与黄铜的天壤之别。劳勃极尽奢侈，玛瑙黄金随处可见，连地上的木板都散发古檀木昂贵的香味。有人说皇宫里的水都是葡萄酒呢，珊莎心想，她揪着自己的手帕尽力想走得更端庄大方，却没注意到脚下的台阶，只一晃神功夫她的脚便传来一阵短促的刺痛。糟了！珊莎想，她离地面愈来愈近，家人们却都在前面……“小狼女，在皇宫走路你可得睁大眼睛。”一双巨大结实的手及时把她拉住了，浑厚的嗓音从头顶传来，珊莎刚要道谢，眼中却闯入一张骇人无比的脸，凌乱的刘海掩盖不了火焰灼烧后的可怖伤痕。她僵住，直到那人走远，罗柏终于发现妹妹不见而赶来询问，珊莎才回过神来，不安地随家人走向房间。

史塔克的每个人都分到了自己的房间，包括厨子与侍从。罗柏早就溜去拉着席恩要出门逛逛，他们带上了灰风，春天因为君临的闷热而奄奄的，只能趴在地上打盹。席恩换了件薄纱衣，黑底上绣着金色的海怪家徽，罗柏推开他的门时他正将一件马甲套上。“好热。”席恩抱怨，“就不能晚上出去。”罗柏捉住他的胳膊，“听父亲说晚上有宴席，谁知道要等到什么时候，据说钢铁街里最厉害的铁匠比密肯师傅的手艺还精湛许多。”席恩一听来了兴趣，“是么，我正巧想要把新的弓了。”他们一路说笑离开红堡，灰风威风凛凛地在前方开路，君临拥挤的街道竟就这样分出了一条专让他们通过的路径。罗柏兴奋地打量四周商铺，君临人早知道史塔克家来此作客，但没人见过冰原狼，他们盯着那帅气的小狼窃窃私语，再次确定掌管北境之族血管里流淌的是奔狼之血。

与北境的地广人稀截然不同，君临拥挤杂乱，道路颇多，罗柏问了好几个人才拐进条歪歪扭扭的小巷，但席恩并没有闻到熟悉的铁器味道，反而有的只是他熟悉的妓院香薰与脂粉味，他问罗柏：“你是不是走错路了，这里明显是——”罗柏却示意他闭上嘴，年轻的临冬城继承人双眉紧蹙，侧脸在昏暗的巷子里刚毅有如刀锋。席恩凑近他，屏息侧耳，而后脸色大变，他和罗柏都听见女人与男人低低的求饶，而后是刀子插进喉咙的噗哧暗响，随后一具具肉体落到地上，接着是麻袋或别的东西摩擦的声音，很快，四周归于寂静。又过了一会儿，恢复了妓院的嘈杂，听起来像是一大群被关在巷子外的客人终于等到开门，一窝蜂冲了进去。他们站在原地许久，罗柏才决定出去看看，席恩只能跟在他身后，灰风则护卫在他们右侧，他们的手都放在佩剑上，额头渗出汗液。

但是除了四处揽客的妓女与客人们，其余什么都没有。罗柏来到先前那些声音来源处，试图找出些蛛丝马迹，可除了灰风的来回打转昭示还未完全散去的血腥味，仍是毫无线索，反而有几个衣着暴露的妓女认出冰原狼家徽，柔软的身体缠上了罗柏。一个英俊年轻的贵族Alpha，这可是块新肉。席恩见状则饶有兴趣地挑了家最近的妓院坐在门口的位置，好近距离观赏罗柏的窘态。他掷下一枚银币，向老鸨要了杯夏日醉，罗柏显然看到了他，又是恼火又是羞惭地想摆脱那些妓女来找他，席恩对老鸨耳语几句，罗柏身边立刻又多了五名妓女，海怪哈哈笑了几声，转头想继续喝酒，这才发现自己对面坐了一个男人。

金轮般的烈阳与上好的绸缎面料，席恩立刻知道对方来自多恩的马泰尔家族。男人坐在他对面，好整以暇地打量着席恩，淡薄的眉毛下是他永夜般漆黑的毒蛇的眼睛，橄榄色的皮肤富有光泽，这人看起来不到三十，身材高大挺拔，席恩被他打量得有些不舒服，但自尊心又不允许他就这么离开，那和示弱有何区别。于是他勉强开口询问对方的名字，谁知对方哈哈大笑，“你可以叫我红毒蛇，孩子。”他暧昧地咽下一口酒水，“你还没有分化吧，我能闻到……”他幽幽叹了口气，像是怀念又像是苦恼，“快了，你可以来找我帮你解决。”席恩没听懂他在说什么，但隐隐有不好的预感，醇美的夏日醉原本在腹中安静燃烧，但此刻却像结了冰的毒药，他站起身想快些离开，但红毒蛇一把拉住他的手腕，鼻尖正好抵在席恩的后颈，“好浓……”他叹道，“我和你住的地方不远，晚上我们会再见面的。”红毒蛇身上散发着沙子的味道，他是个Alpha，席恩扭动自己的手腕，右手紧握剑柄。

“放开他！”罗柏低沉的咆哮从耳边传来，灰风也对红毒蛇龇着牙齿。拜托，不要拔剑。席恩心想。但罗柏毕竟只有十五岁，他看上去比任何时候都要生气，脸色阴沉得可怕，雪白的佩剑直指奥伯伦的喉口。红毒蛇耸耸肩放开席恩，席恩立刻拉住罗柏的胳膊，慢慢逼他将剑收回，但罗柏这回没有听他的，他碧蓝的眼中酝酿了一场风暴，呼吸粗重得像狼。“原来你有个小狼作情人。”红毒蛇兴趣缺缺地继续喝酒，“不过晚上你还是可以来找我。你的小情人就不必跟来了，我对硬邦邦的Alpha没兴趣。”几乎是同一时间，席恩听到自己在心里说：完了。他使劲抱住罗柏且对他说这是多恩亲王，但Alpha的力道太大了……等他从地上爬起来，红毒蛇已经抽出了剑。

这场贵族间的斗殴没有持续多长时间，妓女立马跑去通知她们的主子，当今朝堂财政大臣“小指头”，不消一会儿，这位以四面逢源著称的新贵族便带着金袍子拉开了两人，他们还带来了北境守护—罗柏的父亲。奈德没有多说什么，很快带着罗柏与席恩离开，一路上几人都极为沉默，待他们回到红堡，父亲大人才发作。“我真不敢相信你会在妓院和红毒蛇打起来。”奈德看着在自己面前深深低下头的长子，语气有惊讶却没有多少责备。“你从不去妓院，怎么，来了君临就开怀畅饮了？”罗柏涨红脸一声不吭，好在奈德也没有逼他的意思，“今日开始你没有我的允许不能离开红堡，席恩，你也是。”被波及的养子郁闷极了，但他无法违抗领主的命令。“好了，去休息一下，记得准时出席晚宴。”奈德坐回雕刻狼头的松木椅子，罗柏看样子还带着火气，转身时撞到了席恩。这让海怪的心情更差了，他走出门时哼了一声，满腹牢骚地走向自己的房间。

整场晚宴罗柏都阴着脸没有说话，他的弟弟妹妹们不知道发生了什么，因为长兄从未这么大动肝火，但只有艾莉亚问他怎么回事。“差点被条狗咬了。”罗柏面无表情地说。席恩心情也不好，但还是勉强打起精神，让他更心烦意乱的是红毒蛇果真出现在了宴席上，就坐得离他不远。淹神保佑他和罗柏别在饭桌上打起来，他瞄了眼罗柏的表情，这家伙还在气头上，眼神阴翳地盯着红毒蛇，这可不是个好信号。席恩知道奥伯伦并不把他们放在眼里，多恩亲王出了名的私生活放荡，来君临还带着情妇与私生女，可能只是一时兴起才……他想起红毒蛇说的话，面颊不由有些发烫，眼神也飘向对方，却不想对方也正打量着他，黑沉沉蛇一般的眸子审视猎物般舔舐他的皮肤，席恩的心漏跳了一拍。与此同时，罗柏重重地“哼”了一声，席恩真怕这家伙起身离开或更糟的，推翻餐桌什么的，但好在罗柏只是扔开了手中的刀叉，除了史塔克们，没人注意到他。

国王看起来兴奋极了，他大口大口痛饮美酒，紫红的酒液打湿了粗硬的胡子，王后则面若冰霜，不过她的三个孩子倒都露出愉悦神色，其中七岁的弥赛菈公主一头灿烂的金发被华丽发网挽起，时不时羞涩地望向罗柏，可罗柏压根没看到她的眉目传情，他正忙着在心里将红毒蛇戳出一百个窟窿。真像两个傻子，席恩只觉得好笑和无聊，好在宴席上美食颇多，他便暂时把这些抛向脑后好好享受，只是红毒蛇的目光始终徘徊在他身上，逐渐使这些北境见不到的食物都失去了诱惑力。待晚宴进行了大半，他终于找了个理由向奈德告退，快步离开宴席，不知怎么，席恩觉得身上躁热得不正常，晚宴上Alpha太多了，他们的味道刺鼻又具有攻击性，让他有些头晕脑胀，以至于有人跟在身后都没发现，待他回过神来，下巴已经被人从身后扣住。

“你的味道太浓了，”奥伯伦说，他的呼吸喷洒在席恩裸露的后颈，激起一阵战栗，“我说过，如果你想找人帮忙，我愿意效劳。”语毕他放开了席恩，席恩艰难地吞咽着口水，他看着地面，“我不知道你在说什么。”红毒蛇露出一种匪夷所思的表情，好像见到异鬼似的，他刚想开口，却皱了皱鼻子，随后笑着说：“我得走了，小家伙。你的小狼嗅觉真是灵敏。”他俯下身，嘴唇磨蹭着席恩的耳垂，“我就住在第二层左手第三个房间。”

“我对男人可没兴趣。”席恩啐了一口，但奥伯伦依然挂着先前莫测的笑容，转身离开了。席恩靠在门上，腹部涌起一阵怪异的热流。他看着罗柏走近，行吧，这家伙脸上还是一副不爽的表情。罗柏站在他跟前，像是有话要说，于是席恩静静等待着，但他等来的不是话语，而是一个短暂却火热的拥抱。罗柏突然伸出双臂抱了他一下，这令他不自觉地露出浅淡微笑。小时候他每每与罗柏发生争执，罗柏总是用这种别扭的方式求和，只是以前小狼需要垫着脚才能抱到他，现在却是微微弯腰。不知不觉罗柏的身型已经比他大了整一圈，可以轻松地将他圈在怀里。席恩向来拿罗柏当弟弟来看，这点到现在也没改变，但不知从何时起，罗柏逐渐成了两人相处关系中占主导地位的那一个，可能……在小狼分化成Alpha后，这就注定了。

“你不嫌热吗？”席恩笑着推开罗柏，两人又恢复到之前轻松的状态，罗柏也笑起来，但他很快皱了皱眉，“怎么了？”席恩推开门问，“没什么，只是……”只是你闻起来香得有些过分。罗柏想。但他终究没有再说下去，可突如其来的冲动让他猛地握住席恩纤细的手腕，“你会永远留在我身边吗？”小狼如冰封般的眼眸沉静有如浩瀚大海。

这让席恩想到包围铁群岛那一望无垠的蓝色，“我会的，”他垂下双眼，纤长的睫毛掩住恰似黑玛瑙的瞳仁，也遮住涌动的暗流，他轻轻回答，“只要你永远把我当成兄弟。”

意料之中的回答，不知为何，罗柏心中却没有任何的喜悦。

而另一边，琼恩刚从宴席上回来，他只能与各大家族的侍从坐在一起，但也省去许多繁文缛节的麻烦，因此一顿饭倒也享用得不错。此刻他刚要推开门，白灵却朝门内龇着牙，身体压得极低，这是攻击的姿态。里面有陌生人，琼恩抽出剑，小心翼翼地朝内探去，忽然手背一阵灼热的刺痛，剑掉了下来，白灵恢复先前正常的模样。他走进屋内，发现靠近手腕处多了两个正往外渗血的牙印，万幸伤口并没有变色，这意味着咬他的动物无毒。琼恩将指腹按压到伤处，走到窗前。餐前还是晴空万里的天气，现下那瑰丽的彩霞却全然被如墨的乌云盖住，隐隐从厚重的云层中透出光亮，那是闪电。

一场暴风雨即将到来。

-tbc-  
*有参考冰与火之歌书籍原文


	5. Jon

他贴着地面奔袭，觉得自己从未如此轻快过，呼啸的风掠过耳边，朝大地注入湿润的泥土气息。他跳跃、嚎叫，视线广阔无垠，顺着空气中不寻常的一缕硝烟越跑越远。他穿过森林、淌过溪水、钻进无数个被可以掩埋的狭窄入口，一片雾气之中，他离火焰越来越近。

时间到了。一个声音苍老而遒劲。他气喘吁吁地停住了，在一个深不可测的地穴中停住，在一潭能将一切活物瞬间燃尽的岩浆面前停住，他的爪子发抖，刨向地面。红衣女人手上缠着条晶莹的翠蛇，它仍含着鲜血，随低沉的咒语被一同掷入深潭。

那是什么，他不知道。一条巨大的布满鳞片的尾巴在岩浆中翻滚，而后他得以与金色竖瞳对视。

时间到了，那声音回荡在耳边。琼恩汗流浃背地惊醒，白灵血红的双眼正平静地俯视着他。私生子顺着阳光起身，昨日的伤口已悄然消失，他在光下舒展四肢，每一寸肌肉都像饱饮过甘甜的泉水，闪耀蜜色的光泽，就像终于已经长成的狼，他感到自己没有一刻比现在更加强壮，冰雪独特的凛冽气息与一丝火焰的硝烟从他身上散发出来。早餐时几乎所有人都看着他，略微诧异。

奈德颔首，“你分化成了Alpha。”罗柏朝他投来一如既往的善意笑容，艾莉亚和布兰咯咯笑着，珊莎正想着心事，而席恩惊诧地盯着他，随后咬住嘴唇挪开视线。琼恩皱了皱鼻子，席恩的气味太浓太浓了，如果不是Alpha的本能告诉他海怪并没有完成分化，他一定觉得葛雷乔伊是这座大厅里唯一一个Omega。话说回来，怎么只有他发现了这个不能更加明显的事实呢？琼恩摇摇头将这些念头赶出脑去，坐下切起盘子里的培根和牛肉，食物的香味令刚分化的Alpha饥肠辘辘。

“回去睡一觉吧，你不会想错过观看第一轮比武大会的。”奈德微笑着说。

琼恩再次醒来已过中午，皇宫的侍女将丰盛的午餐端来送给他，量比昨日多出好些。看来是他的父亲大人特意嘱咐了厨房，想到这儿，琼恩的心情愉快不少，他风卷残云般扫荡完餐盘中的食物，穿戴整齐准备前往比武大会的场地。几只狼崽与春天被关在主人们的房间里。临走时白灵疯狂地嚎叫，死死拽着他的袖子，孤僻但乖巧安静的冰原狼此前从未这样不听话，雪诺拗不过它，只得将白灵关在木笼中，但想了想还是将房门虚掩着。“乖孩子。”他隔着木条抚摸白灵的脑袋，鲜血般红的兽瞳紧紧盯着他，琼恩没来由地心中有些不安，但比武大会就快开始了，他又对小狼低语了几句，这才离开。没了白灵在旁，一路上其他贵族只当他是史塔克家的青年侍卫，无人停下寒暄，这方便了向来喜欢直来直往的雪诺。他穿过一年四季盛开馥郁芬芳鲜花的皇家花园，但此时琼恩只能闻到席恩身上比玫瑰更香甜，却又夹杂了微咸海风的气息。他推测席恩的转化可能就在这几天，鲁温学士的书上说Omega的转化就是第一次热潮，来势汹汹无比浓烈，靠近他们的Alpha甚至部分Beta都会被这股气味迷惑心神，那时的Omega是极其脆弱的，如果无人保护，他们很可能死在失去控制的Alpha的轮暴之下。葛雷乔伊和脆弱沾不上边，况且罗柏时时刻刻在他身边。他酸溜溜地想，罗柏会保护好海怪的。

第一场赛事平淡无奇，上场的都是些刚册封的骑士或年老体衰但仍想赌一把的老头，琼恩站在奈德身边，看得百无聊赖。几名享誉全国的骄子最早也得明天才出场，这可苦了一早就精心打扮只为求百花骑士一瞥的淑女们。他忍不住偷偷望向席恩，席恩坐在罗柏身边，看起来有些坐立不安，天气并不炎热，豆大的汗珠却从他额头与鼻尖滴落，琼恩的胃抽紧了，他应该去告诉席恩真相，但席恩必然无法接受这个事实，况且海怪一向对他厌恶至极……何必火上浇油。

正当他胡思乱想时，昨夜苍老的声音再次凭空出现在脑海里。一切都开始了。琼恩的瞳孔顺时张大，有一个深埋地底的东西正牵动他的心脏，岩浆仿佛喷薄而出，他听到地底传来土层崩裂的声响以及雄厚悠长的鸣声。

龙吟。琼恩无意识地说，奈德猛地转向他，“你在说什么，琼恩？”临冬城公爵的锐利双眼射出寒芒，但很快，他便没有再追问下去。因为正在场地中央比武的骑士突然大喊着跳下马往外逃，不顾侍卫的阻拦与国王的怒斥，“地底开裂了！我听到有东西在叫！”他们惊恐地叫嚷，劳勃大喊让他们滚回去，可随着隆隆的巨响与土层裂开导致的纷扬黄沙漫天袭来，大地正剧烈颤动。精心设计的看台坍塌，王后头顶缀满翡翠与绿宝石的皇冠落下，沿着石阶一路滚落至平民脚边，但没有人去捡这无价之宝。

坐在前排的贵族小姐们哭得梨花带泪，国王的侍卫与等待参加比赛的骑士纷纷自告奋勇抱起或搀扶这些无法稳稳站立的淑女们离开，罗柏与席恩也站起身护送平民子女。琼恩想挤过去和他们在一块，但一句接一句的咒语猛地撞进他的脑子让他浑身僵硬地顿住。一个平民停住脚步，他转身扑向最近的活物，拳头毫不留情地砸向素未平生的无辜骑士。不详的预感令琼恩立刻拔出自己的剑，可已有人从地上搬起碎石砸向他。私生子的反应总比常人快些，他立刻转身躲避，但已经来不及了，正当那人嘶吼着要将石头砸烂他的脑袋时，一支力道遒劲有力的箭划破长空射中对方的手腕，琼恩惊魂未定地看着面前的疯子哀嚎倒下，他下意识看向那箭，金色的尾羽下方镌刻了一个不太明显的海怪图样，这是葛雷乔伊的箭。琼恩的目光在人群中穿梭，他终于在一处石柱后发现了正不断从箭筒中拔箭射出的席恩。海怪面上的红潮更加明显，他让自己靠在身后的石柱上，腿软得快支撑不住身体。

琼恩倏地瞪大眼睛，席恩已经进入了热潮。

史塔克们渐渐挤开人流聚拢到一处。“操，”席恩大汗淋漓地骂了句脏话，“刚刚有个人想杀我！”此刻奈德可没功夫纠正养子的粗鲁用词，他护着孩子们离开看台，但等到了街道才是真正的人间炼狱，几乎所有衣衫褴褛的人都在杀人，男人，女人，小孩，鲜血从巷口流到巷尾，金袍子已经出动但也没法在这么短时间内控制暴乱。琼恩敏锐地发现这些“中招”的几乎都是生活在君临最底层的平民，而他们施暴的对象则清一色都是衣着较为华丽的商人或贵族、骑士。好在国王已经派出最精锐的军队寻找贵族子弟，将他们护送至红堡暂避，这其中也包括史塔克家的三个孩子。“拿好你们的剑。”奈德目送儿女安全离开后沉声道，“罗柏、琼恩、席恩，你们三个一起回红堡。”“那您呢？”罗柏立刻问道，“我是个骑士也是战士。”奈德说，寒冰在他掌中折射刺目光辉，“无论何时何地，决不能袖手旁观。”

“我们跟您一起！”罗柏立刻站在奈德身边，他没有意识到席恩已经处在转化边缘……琼恩紧紧盯着重重喘息的席恩，四周混乱的气味暂时压下了Omega热潮的甜香，但他知道史塔克家的养子已无法继续支撑了。他们没能继续说下去，钢铁路细密的地砖被全数掀起，一头浑身布满银白鳞片的巨兽嘶吼着从地面上愈来愈大的裂缝中钻出，那金色的瞳孔在人群中准确无误地与琼恩对视。而后它转过头，口吐炙热烈焰。能融化钢铁的烈焰在白房子红房子间跳动，火舌一路席卷而来，浓烟吞噬了滚滚人群。

越来越多的人哭喊着冲到街上，地面陡然颤动开裂，街道两边商店内的货物纷纷随着剧烈的震动滚落出来，原本站在一处的四人被人流与商品冲散，书本上的字在琼恩眼前闪过，他几乎是惊恐地大喊葛雷乔伊，即使在如此嘈杂的人群中，席恩的味道也前所未有的浓，他可以肯定海怪正在进行转化。他会死的，席恩会被……一些令他几欲作呕的画面在眼前闪过，“席恩！抓住我的手！”琼恩豁出所有力气推开人群，席恩看上去已经知道自己身上发生了什么，他的眼里是从未有过的恐惧与无助，他朝琼恩伸出手。但他们的指尖没能够到彼此。

席恩被人流裹挟着愈来愈远，他最后留给琼恩的是一张惨白的面孔。一种强烈的直觉告诉雪诺，如果他不能尽快找到席恩，那么他将永远失去他。琼恩跑向最近的一颗树，勉强定住自己的身体，他试图在人群中搜寻席恩或奈德与罗柏，只望见不远处一抹熟悉的暗红，他握紧剑柄排开人群，高声呼喊罗柏的名字，后者果然听到异母弟弟的呼唤，转过头向他靠拢。罗柏的脸被不知什么东西划开一道口子，鲜血正滴滴答答顺着面颊淌落，Alpha烈阳般的气味浓郁而厚重，这让拥挤的人群自觉避开了罗柏，得以让琼恩尽快跑向他。少狼紧紧握住琼恩的肩膀，眉头深皱地打量了他一番，确保兄弟一切安好才开口，“我找不到父亲与席恩，这一切发生得太快了，你看到那…怪物了吗，我从未见过那么骇人的东西！”他喃喃道，焦躁不安地转动手中宝剑，琼恩现在可没心情告诉他“那是龙”，他有更重要的事情，但对罗柏说出这一切后他可能将改变席恩·葛雷乔伊的人生。

可现下管不了那么多了，琼恩深深吸了口气，他抓住罗柏的手臂，“我们得立刻找到席恩，因为，”琼恩舌根发酸，艰难地挤出了一句话，“葛雷乔伊是个正在经历第一次热潮的Omega。”

-tbc-


	6. Theon&Jon

一双、两双，席恩数不清到底有多少手抓住了他。现下他全身软得要命，腹部传来一阵比一阵更强烈的酸疼，好像里头有个新生的肉块在挤压原有的脏器，这怪异的酸疼与麻痒令他不住打颤，豆粒大的汗珠从鼻梁上滑下。他被人群挤到一处暗角，阴暗的小道散发烂菜汤的臭味，却是个藏身的好地方。好热，席恩咬着嘴唇，试图将呻吟压回喉咙，他的视线渐渐开始模糊，而空气中呛辣的味道却越来越多越来越浓，海怪只能紧紧握着手里的弓，腰侧的剑也带来些许安慰。或许他能这样撑到罗柏来找他，席恩想，他拒绝思考罗柏找到他之后会发生的事情，正如他拒绝面对自己已经分化成了个omega的事实。

这只是一场热病，他告诉自己，尽管此时他的嘴唇鲜红得像多恩盛产的圣女樱桃，翕张间吐出香甜的气息，合不拢的腿间潮湿粘腻。席恩听得到人群的脚步声，他拔出剑试图离开，但双腿已然软得迈不开步伐，热液因他挪动身体的动作而从股间滑下，全数粘在马裤上。

我何时变得如此软弱，海怪狠狠掐着自己的大腿，眼前浮现巴隆—他那残酷的父亲的面孔，灰色长发在雨中垂落，“你还是不是个铁种？！”铁群岛大王的嗓音粗砺地刮擦席恩的耳膜，他将剑刺入一个已经拽住他胳膊的男人的身体，雪白的剑锋带出一大片鲜血，席恩在一片叫骂与争前恐后的追赶中跌跌撞撞地逃走了。他闻得到那是什么气味，恶意、龌龊，它们像饿极了的老鼠疯狂地追赶他，期待将他每一块肉都分食殆尽，这就是Alpha，席恩想，这就是Alpha。

他拐进一个又一个巷子，射出歪歪斜斜的箭，但最终还是耗尽体力被摁倒，男人们的手抓住他的手腕与脚踝，他这时才发现自己的骨骼有多细。我不软弱，他费力地想，但水分的流失与得不到缓解的高热试图将他拽入黑沉的梦境。在一个Alpha用小刀割开席恩的马裤时，席恩兀地闻到一股雪的冰冷味道，而后一片哀嚎与浓烟中，有人将湿润的布盖住他的脸，将这个Omega从地上架了起来。

“这是君临的跳蚤窝，你的小情人怎么跑到这来了？没被干死真算幸运，跳蚤窝里除了畜生还是畜生。”年轻女人的声音，“我们得躲进小指头的地下室，噢，那在妓院里，我想你们不会有意见吧？”

“他不是我的情人！”雪诺闷闷地说，“没意见。”他的呼吸洒在席恩身旁。

“他的味道太甜了，”女人说，“从没闻过这么甜的味道，也没见过这么晚才分化的Omega。”她竟然还能在逃命过程中咯咯笑。席恩试图睁开眼睛，但他太累了，于是终于陷入黑暗。

女人停止调笑，她的步伐愈来愈快，雪诺怀里抱了个正发情的Omega，几乎要跟不上她，但他们还是成功躲进了妓院下方的暗室。“你干什么？”女人拦住想要再次钻出去的雪诺，“去找我的兄弟，我想他会很愿意照顾他。”他朝着席恩的方向扬了扬下巴。

“来不及了。”姑娘摇头，“这小海怪的情况太过严重，等史塔克家的少狼来，只怕他已经被高热烧成了鱿鱼干。而且他再这么不加节制地散发发情的味道，多深多严实的地牢都藏不住他。”她蹲在半昏迷状态的席恩跟前，伸出手曲起omega的腿，雪诺默不作声地看着，直到姑娘打算解开海怪的马裤才用剑柄拦住她的胳膊，“你要做什么？”他问。“放心，我闻不到他的味道。”姑娘捋了把汗湿的黑发，“但我必须知道他已经分化到了什么程度，嘿小子，你知道omega在进入第一次完全发情状态后会长出阴道吗？”姑娘明明与琼恩差不多大，但言辞老练得像三十岁的商女，她凝视着雪诺通红的面孔和闪躲的眼神，了然笑道：“你知道，你还研究过，是不是？是为了这个小海怪？我可不知道你们临冬城有第二个还没被标记的omega。”

琼恩窘迫得几乎不知道说什么好，他才十四岁，还没有尝过情爱，只在学士泛黄的书中见过女人的阴部，像柔软的蚌肉。书上说男性omega分化后会在阴茎下方与囊袋之间的位置长出大小和女人一致的阴道，腹中也会生出子宫，雪诺本就是偷偷翻阅，在目光触及到这些隐晦情色的图画与句子时脸烫得几乎能冒烟，立马胡乱将书塞回书架。“所以，你，你要……”他别开脸，试图装出严肃的样子询问，但支支吾吾的语调出卖了私生子。

姑娘继续手上的活，她麻利地将席恩的裤子褪至膝下，借着微弱的烛光掰开omega的大腿，指尖朝里面探去，昏睡的omega立刻发出柔软沙哑的呻吟，腰肢往下沉了沉，雪诺不敢想她的手指碰到了席恩的哪里。姑娘“嗯”了一声，抬头去看雪诺：“他需要一个Alpha对他进行临时标记，立刻。”

雪诺愣了一瞬，随后瞪大双眼，“你要我标记他？！”姑娘点点头补充：“临时标记，只是为了暂时抑制他的气味，马上我父亲会来，看在你救了我的份上他会同意帮忙标记这个小海怪，不过，”她露出一抹狭促的笑容，“你一定不想让他标记席恩·葛雷乔伊。”

昏暗的烛光中，姑娘橄榄色的皮肤与深棕双眸闪动着狡黠，雪诺猛然醒悟：她是一个多恩人。“你的父亲是，”私生子迟疑又惊虑地问，“奥伯伦亲王？”

“看来你还不是一无所知嘛，雪诺。”姑娘笑道，扭头现出后颈处一条黑色的蛇纹，“你可以叫他红毒蛇，也可以叫我沙蛇。好了，快过来在他的腺体上咬一口。”沙蛇见他还不行动，不由有些不耐烦，语气也带了讥讽，“你在疑虑什么？觉得所谓的omega的贞洁比他的命还重要？”

雪诺站在原地紧紧握住手中剑柄，他神色晦暗地注视着昏迷的席恩，喉结不住滚动。是的，他想标记席恩，甚至占有席恩，从很久之前开始，他就想这么做，但没有人比他更清楚葛雷乔伊对他的厌恶，如果真的就这么听从沙蛇的指令，他不敢想席恩醒来后会有何反应。

“他…很讨厌我。”雪诺终于说，他的肩膀垂下来，语调轻轻的涩涩的，配上乱糟糟的满头黑卷发，看起来好像一只被踢了屁股的猎犬。“因为你是雪诺，还是因为你是琼恩？”沙蛇没什么表情，她正把席恩的衬衣撕开，霎时更浓郁的香味冲进私生子的大脑。“你不是一个惹人讨厌的人。他讨厌你？如果因为前者，那说明他其实并不真正的讨厌你，他只是害怕自己的处境变成你那样；如果是后者，”沙蛇勾起一抹玩味的笑容，“或许他对你的情感恰恰相反。别废话了，雪诺，你是要等着暴民冲进来把我们两个撕碎再把他干烂，还是施舍你那宝贵的Alpha信息素来挽救一个omega的性命?”

琼恩深深吸了口气，僵硬地向前挪动双腿，席恩雪白的脖子愈来愈近，他的双腿在发抖，为即将承担的后果与不可预知的明天，但此刻他知道自己无从选择。

标记omega的过程很快也很简单，他凑近席恩的后颈，那儿已经有一块肿得通红发亮的腺体，撩动人心的香甜飘散在地下室污浊的空气中，雪诺不禁咽了咽口水，盯着席恩的腺体的双眼幽暗深邃，鼻息变得粗重。omega对alpha天生有着强烈的吸引力，现在他只觉得自己全身的血液都冲进脑子与阴茎，内心叫嚣着要完完全全占有面前这个彻底失去意识的处子。但他不能。于是他只能忍着下体的胀痛收敛自己不受控制的信息素气味，通过牙齿将其注入omega体内。当雪诺的牙齿衔住那块腺体时，剧烈的快感使席恩在昏迷中发出渴求的呻吟，柔软而沙哑，就像被操弄了一番但还不够的妓女似的甜腻，omega的双腿不自觉地摩擦，淫液从腿间源源不断滑落，雪诺猛地松开口，他已经咬破了席恩的腺体，富含信息素的津液在omega皮肤上逐渐形成深红色的印痕。深雪的凛冽逐渐覆盖住席恩身上的甜香，沙蛇松了口气。“现在我们要做的就是在这等着我父亲带人过来。”她掏出腰带里的一个小盒，赤红金环的小蛇倏地缠到她指尖咬了一口，又迅速地跳离爬向暗处。

“你们用这种方式联络？”琼恩将席恩的头放在自己大腿上，好让omega好受一些，他有些怀疑地问，得到沙蛇一声嗤笑，“等着瞧吧，小子。”他只好闭口不言，转而去打量自己刚刚标记过的omega。席恩的上半身虽然几乎都枕在他腿上，但其实没什么重量，他真的好瘦啊，雪诺想。不再脱水的omega呼吸均匀，纤长浓密的睫毛在面颊上投下一小片阴影，他一直知道席恩长得漂亮，但分化后，这种原本属于俊秀少年的漂亮则多了一份女子才有的娇媚，他说不上来区别，但席恩的确比昨日更加美丽了。omega的皮肤变得透亮光滑，原本过浅而显得刻薄的唇色转为樱红，随着呼吸开合翕张，隐约可见藏匿其中的雪白贝齿与红艳舌尖。琼恩就这么看着，巨大的满足感充盈了心脏，他很想吻住那两片湿润柔软的唇瓣，但他知道自己不能。短暂的快乐与热度褪去，私生子只觉手脚愈发冰冷。

标记他的不该是我，该是罗柏，他想，出身高贵、英俊强壮的少狼。一丝风也无的地下室闷热潮湿，老鼠发出唏嗦的爬行声，几米之上便是君临暴民们的血腥杀戮，浓郁的血腥气甚至渗进了地里。罗柏何时会来，我该如何面对他，如何告诉他…席恩已经被我，一个私生子标记了？我又该如何面对席恩……他靠着斑驳的泥墙想，觉得没有一刻比现在更为疲惫。

我好想念临冬城，琼恩半阖双眸，他好想密肯师傅、罗德利克教官，好想厨房里热腾腾的蜜汁烤鸡，好想神木林那一棵棵长着苍老人脸的鱼梁木，他好想回到北境。冰原狼无法在炎热的君临存活，琼恩握紧手中的剑，白灵现在是否穿梭在混乱的街道中寻找他，白子可以找到他们吗？闷热的空气熏得他昏昏欲睡，但席恩看上去情况并不妙，Omega的额头与鼻尖缀满细密的汗珠，眉头紧锁地轻声呻吟。琼恩只得打起精神去问沙蛇，得到多恩女孩一句“他想有Alpha操他。”于是雪诺只好红着脸闭上嘴，有一下没一下地抚摸席恩潮湿的黑发，笨拙地想要安慰正陷入难熬情欲的Omega。好在这种情况没有持续多久，因为脚步声慢慢近了，沙蛇站起身：“是我父亲。”她快步跑向梯子，挪开顶上一层厚重的木板。霎时两股属于Alpha的强盛的气味钻进地下室。琼恩睁大眼睛，他的手僵在半空中，宛若烈阳，那是罗柏的气味。果然，两个身影并排出现在门外。

奥伯伦一身深红绸缎，除了沾了些灰尘，倒远没有罗柏与琼恩那么狼狈。罗柏身上全是淋漓的鲜血，显然一路寻到这里废了不少力气，也正因为如此，激烈的厮杀令Alpha浑身发热，那股烈阳般的气味一改往日和煦，变得具有攻击性。少狼蓝色的瞳孔在接触到琼恩与席恩时瞬间收紧了，他舒了口气立刻跑向两人，但在距离他们一米时停住，罗柏的表情变得疑惑，他皱了皱鼻子，审视地盯着异母弟弟，身高的差距让他足以俯视琼恩，“你做了什么？”，少狼的嗓音低沉沙哑，隐隐像极咆哮的灰风，事实上，灰风的确跟在他身后，灰黑毛发被黏稠发暗的血液糊成一缕一缕，森森獠牙朝他龇起。琼恩从未见过这样的罗柏，更像领主而非兄弟。

“我……”他艰难地吞咽口水，罗柏的信息素强硬地在空气中与他对峙，这很不好受，雪诺作为Alpha本能的那一部分想咆哮着攻击罗柏，但作为弟弟与下属以及心怀愧疚的那一部分则令他深深埋下头，“我临时，临时标记了席恩…”琼恩的声音愈来愈小，最后他闭上嘴巴，沮丧而惴惴不安地等待着。虽然只是临时标记，但气味不会骗人，很快所有人都会知道奈德的私生子标记了席恩·葛雷乔伊，这几乎就是宣判他已经将席恩的下半生拴住，一个私生子标记了葛雷乔伊家族唯一的小儿子，这将是北境未来最大的笑话。

四周静得只能听到席恩的喘息。如芒的目光扎在他身上，琼恩没有看罗柏的表情，他知道那一定是冰冷与愤怒的。“如果他不那么做，葛雷乔伊就会死。”沙蛇的声音成了隔开他与罗柏的屏障，琼恩此刻真感谢她。“而且也不是没有办法掩盖与解除暂时标记带来的影响，看在你救了我的份上，我父亲会帮帮这个omega的。”她转向红毒蛇，后者蛇般黝黑的眸子正闪动某种愉悦的光芒。

“我的确可以，”他从腰封中掏出两个碧色小瓶，放在掌心把玩，瓶身润泽无暇，于暗室中散发柔和的光芒，罗柏立刻要去拿，却被躲过。毒蛇永夜般的眼睛眯成一条缝，薄薄的嘴唇张开：“但我要史塔克家族未来的主人记得欠我一个人情。”

罗柏一动不动，他半身都隐于黑暗，烛光打亮了棱角分明的侧脸，活脱脱一个更为年轻的奈德，少狼的瞳孔是深深的钢蓝，正凝视奥伯伦手中的药瓶，“我怎么知道你说的是真的。你是条毒蛇，不是吗？”奥伯伦微笑着自己吞下一颗，又让沙蛇也吞下一颗，“我从不在交易上动手脚，这是多恩皇室的秘药，错过就再没这等好事喽。况且你可以等，但这个小omega可等不了。”

这句话戳中罗柏的痛处，但他还是思量许久才终于下定决心应允了这个荒唐的条件。奥伯伦见状将药瓶抛给罗柏，“马上喂他吞下一粒，此后一年中每个月都必须服用一次，每次服用后这小子都得再咬他一口。”罗柏面无表情：“我要的是解除的方法。”红毒蛇笑道：“这一年里他的气味会闻起来是个beta，并且不会进入热潮。而一年后临时标记的影响将不复存在，如果你再喂他吃一年的药，往后余生他就只会是个beta，当然你也可以不喂他吃第二年的药，那样他就恢复了omega身份，选择权在你。噢，对了，唯一的副作用，月茶将对他失效。”奥伯伦暧昧地笑了，罗柏攥紧瓶子，“他永远不会用得到月茶！”语罢他径直走过红毒蛇与琼恩，单膝跪在席恩跟前，托住Omega的脑袋，倒出一颗黑褐色散发草木清香的药丸。

琼恩僵硬地站在原地目睹这一切发生，这感觉很怪，就像是罗柏与红毒蛇做了一个以席恩为名的交易，就像是罗柏已经彻底将席恩划入自己的所属物，可席恩毫不知情。而他看向自己的眼神，有一瞬间像是愤怒地想撕碎他。罗柏做完这一切后过来沉默地拍了拍他的背，他们是兄弟，琼恩明白罗柏的意思，但这一天起，许多东西彻底改变了。

席恩服下药丸后就陷入更深的昏睡，罗柏抱着omega出神，琼恩坐在靠近沙蛇的位置，说不出心中五味杂陈的感觉，既松了口气，又万分失落与痛苦，仿佛蚁群噬咬心脏，他希望深呼吸可以帮助自己，可事实证明于事无补。

一只手横在他面前，“萨蕾拉。”沙蛇说，琼恩有些惊讶地握了上去，发现触感粗糙干燥，和他的差不多，都是用惯刀剑的手，上头还有层层茧子。“等着瞧吧，这是一出好戏。”她指指顶上，现下整个君临还是乱糟糟一片混乱，金袍子四处奔走，最近的罗斯比城已得王召率军队前来镇压暴民，但这场残酷的“好戏”仍不知何时是尽头。

“我们需要水和食物。”琼恩压低声音，萨蕾拉看了他一眼，“晚上我父亲会出去看看。如果幸运的话，他会抓个暴民回来瞧瞧这些家伙到底发了什么疯。”

-tbc-


	7. Robb

罗柏整晚没有睡着。他双臂的肌肉因整日持剑劈砍酸疼不已，双腿因不断奔跑与跨越犹在发颤，但眼睛却始终迥然有神地平视前方，干涸的血液在他原本白皙的皮肤上留下一道道深色痕迹，罗柏原本如天空般清澈的瞳仁便如此被染得发暗，像极了奈德手中巨剑的寒冰钢蓝。这一日，少狼杀了不少人，他没有父亲那样记住人头的习惯，但一张张不同的面孔却难以在心中磨灭。

他杀死的第一个人是个衣衫褴褛、骨瘦如柴的妇人。她握着不知从哪拾来的短匕首，嘶叫着在人群中捅来捅去，罗柏知道自己应该上前制止—杀了她，但那不仅是一个女人，还是一个母亲，她的小女儿哭着蹲在墙角望向她、喊她“妈妈”，于是罗柏的手僵在原地，眼睁睁看着那妇人摆动双腿离自己越来越近。

父亲与学士以继承人的要求培养他多年，但他日夜练习的骑射剑术不应用在平民身上，而成堆的泛黄书本教导他如何列兵布阵如何治理领土、征收税赋，却没能告诉他怎样面对眼前的惨况。直到父亲的一个侍从挡在他身前，那把短匕首深深扎进侍从的心腔，罗柏才如梦初醒。

他叫尼克，是个地道的北方人，老实本分的Beta，比罗柏大不了几岁，从小生活在临冬城，梦想有一天能被册封骑士，因此当了城主大人的侍从。他娶了鸽场主的女儿梅尔，今年年初姑娘生了个健康的男婴。他们一同饲养信鸽，还送过罗柏一只得了奖的漂亮雄鸽，梅尔曾在宴会上说要再给尼克多生几个孩子，尼克被冻红的鼻头因绽放大大的笑容而有点儿开裂……可现在再没有以后了。死亡从尼克放大的瞳孔里散出，他看见尼克的生命随着从口中与胸前喷涌的血液一道流尽，“抱歉。”罗柏说，他扯掉尼克脖子上的项链塞进马裤的口袋里，那可能是尼克唯一能留给梅尔、留给他所爱之人与爱他的人们的东西。罗柏用力闭了闭眼睛又睁开，终于举起剑砍向妇人的头颅。

这比他想象中容易，剑扫过脖颈，人头骨碌碌落地。罗柏杀死的第二个人是发狂的厨子，身上还披着沾满油污与酱料的粗布围裙，水桶似的肚子随奔跑晃动，他看到那双目赤红的厨子冲向蜷缩在墙角哭泣的女孩，身体便先于头脑行动，利刃穿过厨子的背后又从前胸破出，血如泉涌伴随哀嚎。罗柏冷冷地看他在地上扭动挣扎，活像斩板上已被剖肠开肚的鱼，一会儿就不再动弹。

接着是第三个、第四个，他的剑挥得很快，不再犹豫，寒芒掠处皆是一片猩红。他显现出异于常人的冷静，一双钢蓝的眸子如深沉大海，漩涡藏于水面之下。罗柏在厮杀中精准地嗅到席恩与琼恩的气味，便一路朝那前进。不多时灰风跟来，冰原狼嘴里尽是碎肉与血，金黄兽瞳鬼魅凶狠。如果劳勃国王与奈德能看到这样的罗柏，会惊奇又意料之中地发觉这男孩与当年战场上挥舞长枪的史塔克次子如此相似。

相较于人，他有时更像狼。罗柏这么想着，手轻轻放在怀中席恩纤细修长的脖颈上。狼多么善战、无畏、骄傲，且对伴侣忠诚。他曾经是毫无烦恼的，直到席恩来到临冬城。罗柏那时才六岁啊，正坐在长长餐桌的一端回味下午的箭术练习。突然间席恩就这么闯进了他的生活，席恩怯生生地跟在奈德身后，这个从海边来的小男孩苍白、瘦削，有长长的顺滑的黑发与玛瑙般亮的眸子，他的长相也与北境人不同，更柔美、更纤细、更锐利，罗柏几乎第一眼就爱上了他。他开始围着席恩打转，时时刻刻想与席恩在一起。无忧无虑的史塔克家长子也终于慢慢有了烦心事，因为席恩向来阴晴不定，他真不知道自己说的哪句话惹到了小海怪，上一秒席恩还笑嘻嘻的，下一秒他那双漂亮的眸子就睁大了，从里头渗出冰冷与愤怒来，席恩总是倏地站起，语气生硬地下逐客令，罗柏要花好些心思才能把席恩哄得再度朝他展开笑容。

而等他年纪稍大了一些，等他分化成了Alpha，这种烦恼便镀上一层朦胧的暧昧。他两依然经常形影不离，但席恩莫名对他多了层不易察觉的隔阂，而罗柏迫切地想打破这层隔阂，他总是步步紧逼，但可席恩就像春天一般狡猾，像狐狸似的每每溜掉。除了席恩，罗柏对琼恩的态度也发生微妙的改变，现在看来可能是本性使然，他潜意识已经发现琼恩也会分化成Alpha，兄弟之后将多一个身份—竞争者。而琼恩果然做了他最不愿意看到的事情：碰属于罗柏的东西。

此刻罗柏的手掌虚虚罩在席恩的脖颈上方，只要他想，他可以就这么轻易地扭断Omega的脖子，但他永远不会伤害席恩的，永远。罗柏收回了手，席恩服完药后成功收回了Omega的味道，他现在闻起来是淡淡的海风，一个Beta，但罗柏知道席恩终究会成为他的Omega。

现在，席恩醒了。Omega的喉结滚动，发出几声沙哑的、软绵绵的呻吟，轻轻敲打在罗柏心上，席恩的眼皮抽搐几下便睁开了。他一睁眼就望见罗柏的面孔，眼神从迷茫到清醒，罗柏清楚地感受到Omega的身体越来越紧绷，他很紧张，罗柏想。这点也如实从席恩的双瞳中体现，他避开罗柏的目光想坐起身，但一转动身子便发出疼痛的嘶嘶声，席恩下意识去摸痛感来源，那是他后颈被琼恩咬过的腺体，“怎么回事？”小海怪哑着嗓子问，他音调不稳，透出无能为力的惊恐。

罗柏与琼恩都没有说话，谁都不想回答这个问题。席恩以为发生了些不好的事情，他看起来快要被吓坏了，“怎么回事？！”Omega的音调陡然拔高，尖细极了，但得到的依然是令人不安的沉默。最后还是沙蛇看不下去替这两个Alpha作出回答：“你被雪诺临时标记了，但这是唯一的方法，因为———”

“你是说，我被雪诺，”席恩打断了沙蛇，他看起来有些不敢置信，还有些初生小鹿似的懵懂，“你被他临时标记了。”沙蛇重复，她亲眼目睹Omega的表情从茫然到愤怒，这是一个鲜明有趣的变化。

Omega狭长的双眼猛地瞪大，眉毛纠在一起，他咬着牙，深深吸了口气才怒火冲天地张开嘴：“你怎么敢？！你怎么敢这样对我！”席恩甩开罗柏的手，他扶着墙费力地站起来，语气充满震惊与愤恨，双眸只剩漆黑的绝望与火一般燃烧的愤怒，罗柏几乎觉得席恩真的想杀了雪诺，Omega的小臂肌肉绷得死紧，“雪诺，你这个狗娘养的，你怎么敢这样对我！”他怒吼道，琼恩手足无措地站起身想走近席恩，但席恩拔出了剑，染有鲜血的剑锋对准琼恩羞愧的涨红了的脸，也映出席恩阴翳的神色，“我他妈要杀了你！把你剁碎让你烂在君临！”Omega一字一句念得咬牙切齿，可惜他连站都站不稳，更别提拿着剑追杀一个强壮敏捷的Alpha了。

“真是一出好戏。”沙蛇呵呵笑道，丝毫没有出手阻止这场闹剧的意思，终于罗柏一把抱过席恩的腰，强行将气喘吁吁的Omega重新按回自己膝上，“有些事情你必须知道。”他慢腾腾地张口，思量该如何将整件事情以不会惹怒席恩的方式娓娓道来。罗柏将琼恩为何临时标记他、红毒蛇的帮助都讲了一遍，在说到“可以一年内让他闻起来只是个Beta且不会有热潮”时，席恩的身体明显放松了，投往琼恩的目光也没先前那么仇恨，他低下头陷入沉默，发带早已滑落，汗湿的黑发顺着席恩肩颈的优美曲线垂落，露出白皙皮肤上鲜红的腺体与上面深色的咬痕。罗柏的喉口动了动，他忍住自己想咬上去的欲望，转而试探地轻抚Omega的手臂，席恩陡然僵硬，到了这时候他才发现自己其实正坐在罗柏怀里，这是一个相当暧昧的姿势。

我太心急了，罗柏懊恼地在心里默默责备自己，席恩显然还没有接受已经分化成了个Omega的事实。“我不会告诉任何人你的事。”他安慰席恩，罗柏的内心有一小部分为席恩惋惜，因为这意味着席恩再也无法继承铁群岛，也很有可能再也回不去了，但更多的是犹自窃喜，待再过一年，他可以向父亲要求迎娶席恩，一个出身高贵的罕见Omega，对史塔克家忠诚亲密，父亲必然会同意的。席恩会在心树下披着绣有冰原狼徽章的斗篷朝他走来，他的姓氏将变更为史塔克，成为狼家族谱中的一员，罗柏想得太过入迷，连奥伯伦再次打开地下室的门都没有发觉，直到重物落地的声响将他拉回现实。

一行人都往地上扭动挣扎的一团麻袋望去。“你抓到啦，父亲？”沙蛇卸下围在腰间的鞭子，往麻袋走近几步，红毒蛇点头，他单手将麻袋割开一道口子，一个满身血污的“人”从里面滚了出来，如果这个已经被数支箭扎得透心凉却依然在嘶吼扭动的生物还能称为“人”的话。红毒蛇朝“人”胸口掷了一枚锐利的飞镖，直直扎中心脏，但那生物只是喷出几口血，便又摇摇晃晃地在地上打滚。

“这怎么可能……”罗柏站起身，满眼的不敢置信，“我先前明明用剑就能杀了他们！”“我也是。”红毒蛇阴着脸说，“但似乎从傍晚开始，疯子们就变异了，你们看他的眼睛。”他拿剑挑起俘虏的脸，微弱的烛光下，一双怪异的蓝眼正发着光，这不是人类应有的眼睛。

毛骨悚然的不祥预感使罗柏脊背发凉，席恩与琼恩同样如此。他们都不约而同想到老奶妈热衷讲述的长夜的故事：在一片黑暗中，异鬼首度降临人间。他们是冰冷与死亡的怪物，痛恨钢铁、烈火和阳光，以及所有流淌温热血液的生命。他们骑着苍白的死马，率领死人组成的军队，横扫农村城市和王国，人类的剑无法阻止他们前进。

那个漫长到几乎葬送人类未来的长夜，国王与乞丐在死亡面前一样没有尊严。异鬼率领无穷无尽的尸鬼踏平维斯特洛大陆，他们的双眼如寒冰冷冷燃烧。

“异鬼…”琼恩压低声音说，他与罗柏相互对视一眼，目光充满忧虑与不定。

奥伯伦没有问琼恩“异鬼”是什么，曾效忠坦格利安王朝的多恩皇室显然对长夜的故事同样耳熟能详，他咕哝着：“得把这玩意儿押回红堡让劳勃看看，顺便吓吓瑟曦和她的弑君者好弟弟。”红毒蛇收紧绑住活死人的绳子，语气毫无对皇室血脉的尊重，这位奥伯伦亲王正如传闻中所言一般放荡不羁且勇猛无畏，“现在就走。”他说。“安全吗？”沙蛇边替她的父亲捆绑犹在挣扎的俘虏边问，女Beta一改先前的调笑姿态，她皱着眉的样子倒更像她的父亲。“安全，因为，”红毒蛇踹开地下室的门，“似乎一瞬间所有在街上的这种玩意儿都死了，在白龙飞过整座城市，金屑成雨打在所有人身上之后。”

“那这一个怎么没死？”琼恩迟疑地问。他得到一个来自毒蛇的阴森森笑容，“我救了他。”

当天深夜他们穿越满城的尸体与血河回到红堡时正看到父亲向猎狗道谢，因为这个残忍的骑士从暴民手中救出他的女儿，珊莎的衣服已经被撕烂了，肩上还披着猎狗厚重的黑色披风，正趴在父亲怀里痛哭，猎狗耸耸肩打算转身离开，却在看到奥伯伦和沙蛇一前一后扯着的活死人时定住脚步。红毒蛇给这个俘虏想了个极具戏剧性的造型：他拔下俘虏身上的一支箭，将它插进他的脑袋，好让红白脑浆不断迸发。

“这他妈是什么鬼？”猎狗震惊地瞪大双目，由于扯动右边脸的伤疤，他看起来更加狰狞了。“不知道，也许……尸鬼？”琼恩回答他。猎狗嘴里骂了几句脏话，手握住剑柄。

“让咱们的国王来看看这是什么玩意儿。”红毒蛇一屁股坐上椅子，“来点酒啊？”

劳勃很快带着瑟曦和一群白袍来了，国王面色发红，愤怒与烦躁令那顶金灿灿的王冠都快箍不住硕大的脑门。瑟曦一脸嫌恶地站在国王身后，碧眼扫了扫“尸鬼”就立马移开视线。“马泰尔，你把这鬼东西带到皇宫干什么！”劳勃声如洪钟，巨大的手掌拍击松木桌，发出的响声令一旁的侍女都吓了一跳。

“您不想知道君临怎么会出现这种死不掉的怪物吗？”红毒蛇慢悠悠地说，他甚至还轻抿一口美酒，好像国王的怒火在他面前只是夜猫的嘶叫。劳勃还想发作，但一个胖乎乎的光头男人从角落钻了出来对他耳语几句，国王堪堪压下自己的怒火，叫人带走这具活死人。

“奈德.史塔克，你留下！”他末了遣散众人，罗柏回头看着脸色凝重的父亲，又回想起飞翔在天空中的怪物，银白的耀目鳞片在光下闪烁，金色瞳孔比马的头颅还大，老天啊，那到底是什么东西？

所有人走后，劳勃终于开口：“世界上竟然还有一条活着的龙，妈的，坦格利安真是阴魂不散，我把他们杀光了，疯子家族眷养的畜生就复活找我报仇？！”劳勃暴躁地在地板上重重踱步，奈德险些以为地板都要给他跺穿了。“最后一条龙早在伊耿三世统治时期就死了，劳勃。”奈德提醒。“你背典故总比我顺溜，但我们都见过学城那堆没用的书里龙长什么样。”国王的声音拔高，“你敢说今天盘旋在君临上空的怪物，那么大、口中喷火，带来灾祸与流血的畜牲不是龙？！”他走过来拍拍奈德的肩膀，“你太守旧太谨慎啦，奈德，无论如何，龙真的回来了，坦格利安也会回来。”他说到最后一句时咬字沉重，充满愤怒，无论过多少年，他劳勃对坦格利安家族的怒火都不会消散，“回来才好咧！我要把他们和他们会变戏法的小宠物圈到笼子里像猪一般宰杀！可无论如何杀，都换不回我的莱安娜。”

纵然劳勃已当了八年国王，他操过的女人比整个临冬城的处女还多，但国王心中唯一珍贵的地方依然只留给自己未过门的未婚妻，史塔克家族野性美丽的莱安娜，而奈德就爱他这一点。“劳勃，”他吐出一声长长的叹息，而后是坚定的回应，劳勃的话令他眼前重现那段在马背上披荆斩棘奋战的日子，须臾之间竟已过了八年，他们不再是雄姿英发的少年，但此刻昔日冲击云霄的豪气又填满了奈德的心脏，“我们击败他们第一次，就可以有第二次、第三次，你不必为此担心。”

-tbc-

*有参考引用冰与火之歌原文书籍


End file.
